


Merlin's Magic is revealed what will Arthur Do?

by lovedestiel123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Episode: s05e04 Another's Sorrow, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedestiel123/pseuds/lovedestiel123
Summary: Takes place as if Uther managed to tell Arthur that Merlin had magic, in 503 the death song of Uther Pendragon. Arthur then has to decide what to do about this new information.First fic i've written in years so apologies if it's not great. Please leave kudos and comments as would love to hear everyones thoughts and see if i should continue to write this. I wrote this because i'm still upset with the fact Arthur didn't learn about Merlin's magic until his death I think we missed so much character development which would have happened if we'd seen him find out before his death. I want to portray Arthur going on that journey from pain and betrayal to realising everything that Merlin has done and show him the appreciation he deserves.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	1. Arthur Finds out

Merlin’s POV

“get away from him Uther you’ve caused enough harm. You don’t belong here you must return to the other world” Merlin demanded

“this is MY kingdom you think you can drive me from it you are nothing but a serving boy” Uther spat the words out 

“I am much more than that” Merlin stands proud and tall he’s waited for this moment for so long. Uther now in the other world posses magic like powers and he moves a bench with his mind almost hitting Merlin in the head. Merlin uses his own magic to stop it. 

“you have magic!”

“I was born with it” Merlin’s voice shook as he said these words still feeling like revealing this was forbidden that Uther would punish him somehow even when he's dead. 

“I made you Arthurs servant you are a sorcerer” 

“Even when you were king there was magic at the heart of Camelot.”

“I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom”

“your wrong your wrong about so much. Arthur is a better and more worthy king than you ever were”

Uther opens his mouth as if to scream and Merlin blasts him back with his magic. Merlin moves to the armoury looking for Uther’s ghost. Suddenly he turns around and sees a pole flying towards his head he’s fast but not fast enough the last thing he remembers is Arthurs feet walking through the door before he blacks out.

Arthur’s POV

Arthur hears a loud sound from the armoury shit merlin’s in there he thinks. Arthur walked into see Merlin passed out on the floor and Uther’s ghost standing over him. He holds up the horn to show his father.

“Father!” Arthur almost shout’s Merlin’s life was in danger that was enough to make Arthur panic. 

“Arthur no please whatever I’ve done I’ve done it for Camelot” Uther pleaded 

“you’ve had your turn now it’s mine” Arthur said tears rolling down his face and brought his lips to the horn. 

“Merlin has magic!” Uther shouted as he disappeared into thin air. Arthur stood there dumbfounded he must have heard Uther wrong right this just can’t be true. Meeerrrrlin have magic he must have been dreaming merlin can barely find his own backside let along have that kind of power. Plus, Merlin was one of the kindest souls he’d ever met yes he might be a lousy servant and spends waaayyy too much time in the tavern but above all else he was kind so he couldn’t have magic. Magic corrupts he’d seen that with Morgana. There was no way no way. But the longer Arthur stood there the more he realised it actually made sense he’d once told Arthur he was dying maybe that was true who knows what sort of things he could have gotten up to behind his back. Arthur was enraged the tears kept streaming from his eyes he didn’t know what hurt more the fact his father hated him and hated the way he run the kingdom or the fact that his best friend his only true friend had lied to him this whole time. But deep down he knew which one hurt more. Hell for all Arthur knew Merlin could have put a spell on him or Uther coming back could have been Merlin punishing him for not allowing magic in his kingdom. Arthurs blood was boiling at the thought that merlin had betrayed him. Never the less Merlin had saved his life once and Arthur owed it to him to repay the favour. Arthur dried his tears and took a deep breath. Arthur picked up his unconscious body and took him to Gaius to been checked over. 

“Sire what happened” Gaius said in a panic. 

“My father he knocked merlin out” Arthur said in a weak voice not making eye contact. Placing Merlin down in his bed. Gaius examined him quickly.

“He should be fine sire” Gaius said to Arthur. As he turned around, he noticed Arthur’s face. “everything alright sire?”

“everything is fine thank you Gaius Uther is gone.” Arthur says turning around and walking to his chambers. 

The next morning Merlin’s POV

The first thing Merlin noticed was the banging headache. Merlin blinked his eyes open and saw the sun was rising. He must have gone to sleep early for him to wake up this early he thought. but wait a minute he did not remember going to sleep or even getting into bed for that matter. Then it all flooded back Uther and him getting struck on the head no wonder his head hurt. Merlin closed his eyes for what felt like two minutes but it must have been a couple of hours because the next thing he knew was Gaius was shouting at him to come for breakfast as he was going to be late for work. Shit he thought was Arthur alright? did he get rid of Uther’s ghost? He rushed out of bed realising he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Shrugging he ran down the steps and sat opposite Gaius where his breakfast was waiting for him. 

“Gaius what happened? Is Uther gone? Is Arthur okay? Are you okay? How long was I out for?” Merlin blurted out all at once. 

“Slow down Merlin and eat something your going to need your strength you went to bed without dinner after all” Gaius said pointing to the now cold bowl of soup which would have been wating for him when he got in last night. Merlin got the hint he also knew Gaius would not talk until he’d eaten something. Merlin picked up the bread roll and took a big bite out of it. Gaius now satisfied continued, “ Arthur is fine he’s the one who brought you to your bed last night. He said that Uther was gone.”

“Thank god the last thing I need is another day with that prick hauting me!” Merlin said a smile creeping onto his lips

“Merlin you shouldn’t say that he was the king and he did the best he could” Gaius reaffirmed always defending Uther even in death. Merlin never quite understood Gaius’s loyalty and he didn’t think he ever would. 

“Alright alright, I better go otherwise I will be late” Merlin said standing up. 

“Uhhhh Merlin aren’t you forgetting something?” Gaius said. Merlin turned around looking at him with a questioning look. 

“your breakfast” Gaius reminded him. Merlin rolled his eyes but came back to the table to grab the rest of his role. 

“happy now?” Merlin said sarcastically

“Extremely” Gaius replied. 

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers like he did every morning for the last 10 years. Who would have know that he would survive as Arthurs servant for that long he thought to himself. 

“Rise and Shine” Merlin said opening the curtains. 

“Urrrggggg” Arthur rolled over and buried his head in the pillow not wanting to face what the day would bring

“Nope we don’t have time for this Arthur” Merlin said trying to pull the covers off Arthur. 

“Just one lie in please Merlin” 

“Nope sorry sire busy day”

“Its always a busy day”

“yes well you ARE the king”

“not that you’d know it” Arthur snorted a bit more grumpily than usual. Merlin thought that was strange but decided not to question it after yesterday. 

“We’ll if you weren’t such a clotpole maybe I would start treating you like a king” 

“Merlin SHUT UP!” Arthur snapped again. Merlin couldn’t help but think it was a bit strange they always had this kind of banter and it would normally take Arthur a lot longer to get this wound up. In fact this was just the start of it. All day Arthur gave Merlin funny looks as if he’d done something wrong. He would snap at Merlin super quickly and not even any of Merlin’s normal jokes would cheer Arthur up. He’d only seen Arthur this low once before when Gwen has betrayed him. It got to the end of the day and for once Merlin was looking forward to going home and just sleeping and praying that Arthur would sleep of this bad mood too. 

“Will that be all sire” 

“Yes Merlin” 

“brilliant see you in the morning sire” 

“That won’t be necessary” Arthur said making merlin whip around hastily.

“What???” Merlin spat out it must have been some kind of joke 

“you heard me” Arthur replied

“I don’t understand have I done something wrong sire?”

“no Merlin just go please” Arthur said looking down at his duvet like it pained him to do this. But merlin could tell he was being serious

“you’re actually firing me? This isn’t a joke? At least let me stay on until I find someone else to be your servant” Merlin blurted out hoping that if Arthur was in a better mood tomorrow everything would be fine. 

“no merlin its no joke and George will take over your duties tomorrow.” 

“George! You don’t even like George” Merlin laughs thinking it has to be a joke now

“Merlin please just go” Arthur says clearly getting angry 

“Sire please tell me wha-“

“GET OUT MERLIN” Arthur shouts 

Merlin turns on his heels and leaves Arthur’s chambers his eyes burning with tears.


	2. Arthur speaks to Gaius about Merlin's magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur consults Gaius about Merlin's magic he struggles to believe that his worthless toad of a servant could possess such power.

Merlin walks back to his chambers in a daze. He pushed the door open. 

“oh good dinners almost ready” Gaius said back turned to the door

“I’m not hungry” Merlin says almost so quiet its under his breath

“Merlin what’s wrong” Gaius says turning around to see Merlin crying 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Merlin says pushing past Gaius to his bedroom. He flops onto the bed face first burring his head in his pillow

“Merlin please talk to me, whatever it is it can’t be that bad” Gaius said trying to comfort Merlin sitting on the edge of Merlin’s bed

“Arthur fired me” Merlin sobbed out 

“What? Did he say why?.....” after a pause realising Merlin wasn’t going to reply Gaius added “Arthur cares deeply for you Merlin I am sure this argument whatever it was about will pass by tomorrow”

“He didn’t give me and explanation Gaius he could barely look at me all day. I have no idea what ive done wrong, please just let me sleep” Merlin mumbled out 

“I’ll bring you your supper in bed you must eat you can’t go two nights without food” Gaius added. Gaius returned a few minuets later with a plate full of food. Merlin didn’t realise how hungry he was until he took the first bite of chicken after that he scoffed the whole plate down within a few minuets after that tiredness took over he got changed into his night clothes and went to sleep. He would try to figure out what to do next about his job and his destiny how was he supposed to protect a king who couldn’t stand the site of him. Merlin didn’t sleep much there was too much on his mind but he got enough. 

Gaius was waiting for him at the breakfast table. 

“Morning Merlin come have some breakfast” Gaius sighed seeing the bags under Merlin’s eyes “I will talk to Arthur for you this morning if you would like, find out the problem” 

“I don’t think it will be worth it he could barely look at me Gaius” Merlin said looking down at the table. Gaius was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Merlin and Gaius exchanged a confused look they were not expecting company today. 

“Come in” Gaius announced. Leon opened the door 

“Gaius the king requests your presence in his chambers at once” Leon said

“I will be right there Merlin grab my bag for me and make yourself useful” Gaius said Merlin stood up and grabbed Gaius’s bag off the side and headed towards the door behind Gaius only to be met by Leon’s arm stopping him from leaving. 

“Leon?” Merlin questioned 

“Sorry Merlin the kings orders” Leon replied

“What the king can’t stop me from helping Gaius”

“He ordered me to make sure you didn’t follow he wishes to speak to Gaius alone” Leon said matter of factly 

“Its okay Merlin I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything” Gaius replied “I’ll be back shortly”. Merlin sat back down on the bench and finished his breakfast wondering what the hell he’d done to upset Arthur so much. 

Arthur’s POV

Arthur woke up feeling less that refreshed he’d barely slept all night not knowing if he did the right thing about Merlin. But never the less Merlin had lied to him all these years how could Arthur begin to trust him now plus the power he held it was almost scary. When George entered it was about 7am and he was greeted with 4 platers of breads, meats, fruit and pastries. It was the best breakfast he’d had in years but he couldn’t help but look at George and wish it could be Merlin even if the breakfast would have been a quarter of the amount and the quality. When George left to polish his armoury ready for training this afternoon it gave Arthur some time alone with his thoughts. Gwen had gone shopping for the day and left before Arthur even woke up. Arthur sat on his bed wondering about everything, his father had hated magic despised it, could he really just ignore everything his father had taught him. But Arthur did not have it in him to hate Merlin no matter what he’d done and he certainly couldn’t sentence him to death. But Arthur was angry and the more he thought about it the more angry he got Merlin had told him countless times that he could trust him above all others yet he’d been lying this entire time betraying him even. Then it struck him the one person who could advise him on this situation: Gaius he was closer to Merlin than anyone he was practically a father to him. Gaius was also a trusted ally to Uther and he had helped him in the battle against magic. So it begged the question did Gaius know? And if he does know does he still trust Merlin? It was then he ordered Leon to summon Gaius to his chambers and ordered that they are not disturbed at all costs. 

“Ahhh Gaius please take a seat” Arthur said “before we start I need you to promise me something. Promise me that what is said in this room today will not leave the room. Can you do that?”

“Yes sire” Gaius replied without hesitation

“do you think my father was a good king?” Arthur asked fiddling with his fingers

“I think he always did the best he could sire he always did what he thought was right” Gaius reaffirmed wondering what the hell was going on 

“But did you think he was right”

“I’m not sure what you mean sire?” Gaius questioned 

“Magic I mean magic… he prosecuted everyone who held such power he hated them and from what I’ve seen there is little reason to think differently… but surely all those with magic can’t be evil right surely there are some good ones?” Arthur looked up at Gaius for the first time with hope in his eyes almost pleading that Gaius was going to agree with him

“Yes Arthur I do believe that there are some out there who use magic for good. You see magic is just like a sword or a mase it’s not a question of if you can use it or not it is about how you use it… Sire forgive me if I’m stepping out of line here but is there something you wish to get off your mind you seem very agitated and Merlin said you weren’t yourself yester-“ Gaius didn’t get any further as Arthur cut him off

“he’s a sorcerer!” Arthur shouted feeling the anger and fear rising inside of him. It felt so good to get it off his chest but somehow that made it more real would he have to kill his best friend or has his best friend been secretly planning his assassination all along Arthur seemed to have a knack for putting his trust in the wrong people. He waited for a reaction out of Gaius but wasn’t greeted with any. “... you knew you knew Merlin had magic.” Arthur realised in that moment that Gaius must have known all along and this revelation wasn’t going to shock him. Arthur got up and started to pace so it was just him then. The only one that didn’t know his best friend was a sorcerer. The anger and fear was now there for everyone to see. 

“Arthur he is your friend” Gaius stated “There is no need to fear him sire… he can do far more than you can ever imagine he doesn’t just have magic there are those who say he is the greatest sorcerer in the world” 

“Meeerrrlin? We are talking about the same person, here right?” Arthur said with a laugh 

“I’m not saying he is good at anything else sire believe me” Gaius said with a half laugh “But Merlin has done so much for you for the kingdom that you have been destined to bring about, he has saved your life so many time without you knowing it please don’t punish him for this. He has only ever used his magic for good and for you Arthur.” It was at this moment Arthur realised this was a man begging that he would not execute his son. 

“Don’t worry Gaius, Merlin is safe I am not going to execute him…. I could never…. But I’m sure you can understand why I didn’t let him remain in my service…. I can’t…. I can’t keep doing this” Arthur sat back down at the table his head in his hands “Why does everyone betray me Gaius? Am I too trusting is that it?”

“Sire Merlin will always be there for you you must know that, he was devastated last night after you fired him.”

“He was?” Arthur questioned, he couldn’t wrap his head around it why would the greatest sorcerer in the world be worried about being a servant?

“Yes Arthur you see you and him share a destiny and destiny like no other you are destined to create the greatest kingdom the world has ever known but neither one of you can do that alone, you need him and he needs you” Gaius said 

“Thank you Gaius this has given me much to think about”

“Of course sire” Gaius says bowing and leaving the kings chambers

Merlin’s POV

Gaius had been gone for what felt like hours Merlin could do little but think about what was going on in Arthurs chambers. He kept pacing up and down up and down. It was about an hour later when Gaius came wondering back through the door and even he looked worried. 

“Gaius what happened what did he want?”

“Merlin I think you better sit down” 

“Okay now I’m worried” Merlin says taking a seat 

“He knows Merlin, I don’t know how be he knows you have magic… Don’t worry he doesn’t want to chop off your head” Merlin felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and he could have sworn he could taste bile in his mouth. 

“What do you mean he knows? How I have been so careful I swear Gaius I have been. So he doesn’t want to kill me but he doesn’t want to see me? I don’t think that’s any better. How am I supposed to fufill this great destiny if Arthur hates me” Merlin blurts out all at once he thinks he must have forgotten to breath because he was suddenly gasping for air. 

“Merlin there is not much that can be done at this time we just have to leave him to decide what to do now, I told him though I told him about how you have saved him over the years”

“I bet he didn’t believe you”

“Well not to start with but he came around” Gaius moved closer to Merlin putting a hand on his shoulder seeing how distressed his boy was “I think he will also come around to this Merlin it will just take time after all Uther taught him to hate magic it will be hard for him to accept that his best friend has lied to him all these years about having magic”

“NOT HELPING GAIUS!” Merlin blurted realising how it sounded he apologised. “I’m sorry Gaius it’s just everything I have worked to build with Arthur it just feels like it’s ruined now” 

“Unfortunately, only time will tell Merlin. Come on you can help me in the mean time you can learn some more about being a physician” Merlin sighed but resulted himself to the fact that there was nothing he could do if the king wouldn’t even see him. He guessed he would wait a week just one week and see where that took him.


	3. Trusted Advisours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin consults the Great Dragon and Arthur consults the Knights. Both speaking to their trusted advisory they realise a few things. What will happen when they finally start talking again?

Merlin’s POV

It had been three days, three whole days of doing nothing just pondering around with Gaius he kept thinking that Arthur would change his mind and guards would turn up at his door and arrest him for sorcery but it was quiet. So quiet he would never complain about Arthur ever again if he ever gets to he his servant again. That was wishful thinking though and Merlin knew that. It was on the forth day he happened to walk past Arthur and George in the corridor from the moment Merlin saw him he couldn’t help but stare. Arthur on the other hand avoided all eye contact. Merlin’s skin crawled with jealously as he saw George next to his king. Wait did he just think that his King? Arthur was never his but damn had it felt like Arthur was his. He used to do everything, spend everyday with Arthur and now it was like none of that ever happened it hurt more than Merlin cared to admit. As they were passing Merlin couldn’t help himself.

“Arthur” Merlin said turning around to try to talk to the king, but Arthur just continued as if he hadn’t heard him. He thought that he couldn’t hurt any more than Arthur firing him but this the utter pretence that Merlin didn’t even exist hurt more than Merlin could bare. 

“He just needs more time Merlin” Gaius reassured

“Gaius he doesn’t even want to acknowledge that I exist” Merlin snapped back. That night Merlin tired to sleep but he kept thinking about his destiny he decided that the only thing to do was to speak to the great dragon. So he made is way out to the woods past the Camelot boarder and summoned Kilgarah. 

“Thank you for coming” Merlin said bowing his head 

“young Warlock what troubles you” Killgarah asked

“It’s Arthur, he hates me. He can’t even bare to look at me he found out I had magic I don’t know how but things will never be the same again. How am I supposed to fufill my destiny when Arthur won’t even see me” 

“young warlock I have told you before a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Athur is a strong minded man and has been taught to hate magic from a young age I fear that it might be embedded in him. You must make him see all that you have done to protect him and protect Albion” 

“Thank you” Merlin says and Kilgarah files away. 

Arthur’s POV

Things pretty much stayed the same for Arthur George was looking back on it a much better servant than Merlin ever was. He would do everything needed on time and to an outstanding quality really there was nothing to complain about. But it just seemed like there was something missing. 

“Arthur are you alright?” Guinevere asked snapping Arthur out of his trance. 

“Yes fine” Arthur replied 

“Arthur I still don’t understand why you fired Merlin. I know you haven’t been yourself since then, I’m sure he would come back if you only asked him” 

“No” Arthur interrupted “I have my reasons just trust me on this please Gwen” 

“Alright but you will have to tell me sooner or later” Gwen said with a warning voice

“I know I will I promise right I need to go to training” Arthur said walking out of the room. Gwen huffed not knowing what to do maybe she should speak to Merlin. She’d never seen Arthur this low about anything before. 

Arthur made his way to the training pitch next to George who was silent at his side on the way he passed Merlin who was obviously helping Gaius out with his work now he was not needed as Arthur’s servant. Arthur looked down trying to avoid all eye contact as he passed Merlin he hurried past him when he heard a faint “Arthur” from behind him he just carried on walking. As he neared the training pitch he was deep in conversation with his new servant about the metal of his Armour it was one of the dullest conversations he’d ever had but at least it was taking his mind off merlin. 

“No Merlin today either?” Gwaine enquired as Arthur reached the pitch. You see the thing is he’d panicked when the knights had asked where Merlin was and said that he was taking some time off to help Gaius but that it would only be for a day or to. The Knights seem to buy it but it was now the fourth day and they were starting to get suspicious.

“No Gaius still requires his service there is some sort of outbreak in the lower town” Arthur says confidently enough that he hopes the Knights buy it.

“Ah okay should we offer to help my lord?” Offered Percival 

“No no Merlin and Gaius have it covered besides we don’t want any of you struck down with this illness except maybe Gwaine at least it would shut him up” Arthur joked which seemed to lighten the mood 

“Even then I would find my way to the taven!” Gwaine replied which resulted in everyone bending over in laughter.

“right come on let’s get on with this Gwaine if your so confident you and me single combat now” Arthur commanded 

“Yes Sire” Gwaine replied grabbing a sword and shield. Gwaine and Arthur were always pretty level on their battle style and pretty much would end up drawing every time they fought single combat. But today was different Arthurs combat style was full of anger and determination today. It didn’t take him long to knock Gwaine to the floor. He reached his sword above his head

“Arthur!” Leon shouted which broke Arthur’s concentration

“Sorry Gwaine” Arthur said offering Gwaine a hand up “I guess I’m not really feeling myself today” 

“Really we hadn’t noticed” Gwaine said sarcastically

“Arthur if there is something bothering you, we are always here” Leon says gripping Arthur’s shoulder the knights gathered around to show their support for their king   
“Thank you I know I can trust all of you there has been something on mind if I’m honest. You see my father he banished magic many years ago and the kingdom has prospered since then but is it naïve to think that all magic is evil? I mean there must be those who have magic who are not so terrible right?” Arthur said looking at the knights confused faces especially Mordred's 

“Sire you know I will always stand with you no matter what but magic is evil you saw how it changed Morgana” Leon said 

“I agree” Elyan said 

“I think everyone has the capability for evil not necessarily just those with magic take Oden for example. It is how people use magic” Gwaine said. Which made everyone turn around in surpise no one knew he possed that kind of wisdom

“you know someone once said something similar to me” Arthur replied a small smile creeping at the corners of his lips “and you Percival? Mordred?” 

“I am with Leon and Elyan on this Sire, I lost my best friend Lancelot to magic and morgana has taken so many lives magic cannot be allowed to corrupt anyone else.” Percival replied 

“And Mordred?”

“I think Gwaine is right magic is neither good nor bad. There are those who want to use their magic for good for you Arthur” Mordred replies and Arthur returns with a questioning look could he know about merlin’s magic too? Did Merlin really trust Mordred with his secret but not Arthur? Merlin didn’t really like Mordred!? Arthur gripped his hand tight and dug his finger nails into his palm so not to let his facial expressions give him away. 

“Thank you all your council is much appreciated” Arthur returns with a smile 

“Arthur what is this all about?” Leon enquires

“Nothing to worry about Leon. Let’s get back to training” Arthur announces making sure to change the subject quickly. The knights points were definitely something to think about. But majority still had little or no trust in magic which did little to ease his mind. But Gwaine’s points were very interesting Arthur had no idea that Gwaine felt that way. And then Mordred could he possible know about Merlin or was he just speculating. However it was good to hear that not all the knights hated magic. 

Merlin’s POV 

It was another few days of nothing for Merlin and things were so dull the weather didn’t help either, rain rain and more rain. On the 7th day Merlin was contemplating going to Arthur’s chambers and demanding they talked about it all, now Merlin was sure he wasn’t going to be arrested. But as chance would have it he was woken up in the early hours of the morning by Leon entering carrying none other than the Lady Mithian. She did not look well something must have happened. Merlin helped her maid into a seat and helped Gaius get the medicine he needed for Mithian. Then out of no where Arthur came bursting into their chambers to talk to Mithian. 

“Sire” Gaius said bowing his head 

“Gaius” Arthur responding nodding in return then Arthur turning to Merlin and acknowledged him “Merlin” he said with a half smile. Well at least that’s some progress Merlin thought 

“Sire she needs rest she is very weak but she will be fine. Trust me.” Gaius told the king 

“But Gaius something must have happened” Arthur responded but Gaius held his hand up in response 

“Arthur whatever it is it can wait until the morning” Arthur huffed but agreed and left to head back to his chambers. Merlin didn’t want to let this opportunity pass him by

“Arthur wait” Merlin said chasing after him Arthur turned round to Merlin 

“You lied to me Merlin!”

“please sire talk to me I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I couldn’t. You must believe me I wanted to but…. you would have chopped my head off” 

“Actually I’m not sure what I would have done” Arthur responding “I’m still not sure what to do”

“I never wanted to put you in this position I’m sorry” Merlin replied taking a step closer to Arthur. Arthur scoffs at this 

“that’s what worried you” Arthur replies. How could merlin be so selfless yet still posses magic. It can’t be as bad as his father said surely this has to prove that. 

“Yes Sire my thoughts have always been for Camelot… and for you” Merlin said not breaking eye contact. They stayed there for a minuet just looking into each others eyes when Arthur breaks the silence by coughing. 

“I must retire to my chambers” Arthur says turning on his heels and almost running away from Merlin. Well I guess that’s progress Merlin thought but there was still a long way to go. Although Merlin could have sworn there was something else there in that moment they looked into each other’s eyes. Something more something unsaid yet it had always been there. Merlin had known for a long time that his and Arthurs bond was special and that if Arthur ever allowed it that maybe they could have been something more but with Gwen in the picture that just never seemed possible. Merlin sighed remembering Gwen, Arthur would never truly be his in the way he wanted, but to go back to how they were before Arthur found out would be enough. It would be enough to keep Merlin going.


	4. Arthur talks to Merlin about his magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gwen convinces Arthur to let Merlin come with them on their mission it gives Arthur an opportunity to see the things that Merlin has done for him over the years. Arthur begins to forgive Merlin

Merlins POV 

Merlin woke up in the early hours of the next morning. It didn’t take long for Arthur to summon Lady Mithian and her maid to the throne room. There the council was gathered ready to listen to what Mithian had to say. It seemed that the castle had been taken over by Oden and his men. Mithian’s father was captured and Arthur being the courageous man he is of course offered to help out and rescue him. Arthur announced that they would ride at first light the following day. After agreeing the few Knights who would accompany Arthur on his quest he is also asked Gaius to accompany them so that he may tend to the lady Mithian. Later that day Gaius asked that Merlin took a potion to her. When Merlin knocked on the door something seemed off and he meant really off. Mithian looked like she was scared. Scared of her maid but that made no sense right? Mithian was in charge. But as Merlin walked away form her chambers the funny feeling just grew and grew and grew he needed to tell Arthur. He changed his course of direction to head towards the kings chambers. He knocked. 

“Ahhh Merlin how are you” Gwen said smiling opening the door. 

“I’m okay Gwen is Arthur here” Merlin said with haste 

“Yes please come in” Gwen said pushing the door wide open to allow him to walk in. As Merlin walked in Arthur stopped dead in his tracks

“Merlin what are you doing here?” Arthur said in a low deep voice. His face was cold looking at Merlin

“Arthur I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. It’s Lady Mithian” Merlin stopped looking for a change in Arthurs facial expression but there was nothing Arthur actually got up and turned his back on Merlin causing Gwen to scowl at Arthur

“Go on Merlin” Gwen said placing a hand on Merlin’s arm giving him a apologetic look

“Well it may be nothing but I just have a strange feeling that something isn’t right. It's like she's afraid of something” Merlin said looking at gwen trying not to let Arthur’s bluntness get to him

“Ahh one of your funny feelings again merlin” Arthur replied still looking away from him “If I trusted your funny feelings every time I wouldn’t leave my chambers everything will be fine Merlin you can go now.” Arthur finished. Merlin sighed Arthur would never trust him now but he couldn’t bare if anything were to happen to Arthur. Merlin couldn’t blame him for not trusting him but it still hurt. Again Gwen gave Arthur a scowl. 

“Thank you for coming to us Merlin ill show you out” Gwen said leading Merlin to the door on arrival she turned to Merlin and said in a low voice “Merlin what happened between you and Arthur he won’t talk to me” Merlin didn’t respond just fiddled with his hands looking down. Gwen grabbed his hands to reassure him “I am always here Merlin if you ever need to talk to anyone I will talk to him Merlin but I doubt he will listen I have tried to warn him against vengence hes been looking for an opportunity to get back at oden since his father I am worried. You will go with him won’t you?” Gwen said with a small smile

“Oh I’m not sure the king will want that” Merlin replied 

“Rubbish Merlin you and him will work this out I know you will” Gwen said “besides he needs you more than he realises” Merlin sighed 

“All right I will accompany him” Merlin said he’d always intended to go anyway just thought he would have to ask Gaius to persuade the king.

“Thank you Merlin” Merlin sighed wishing that things could just go back to normal. Merlin walked back to his chambers worrying about how the king will react when he turns up in the morning. Guess that’s tomorrows problem Merlin thought getting ready for bed. 

Arthur’s POV

“Why won’t you just talk to him Arthur can’t you see he’s hurting without you” Gwen pleaded as Merlin left his chambers

“Gwen I asked you to trust me on this. There is much to consider” Arthur responded matter of factly

“What could you want to consider Merlin clearly misses being your servant and your barely coping without him. Please Arthur just be logical here…” Gwen waited for a response but Arthur remaided quiet “Well you’ll have to work out your problems tomorrow then” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Yes well I asked Merlin to accompany you”

“Gwenivere!!! why the hell did you do that!?”Arthur practically shouted

“It’s for the best trust me” Gwen said placing a hand on Arthur’s arm with a small smirk creeping onto her lips. Arthur sighed there was nothing he could do now Merlin was coming weather he liked it or not. Arthur went to sleep fairly quickly knowing the tough day he would have ahead of him. When morning came he got ready and kissed Gwen who was still sound asleep in bed. He nodded to all of the knights and of course Lady Mithian which is when he saw Merlin and Gaius coming to their horses seeing Merlin a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Damn he needed to stop that Merlin had betrayed him remember. 

Merlin’s POV

“Ah Merlin good to have you back. Glad the awful sickness didn’t get to you” Gwain said 

“Sickness?” Merlin enquired

“Yes the one in the lower town Arthur mentioned it” Gwain replied nodding towards Arthur

“Your all good aren’t you Merlin” Arthur butted in giving Merlin the eyes which blatantly said agree with my lie

“Yes all good the sickness has gone” Merlin said smiling at Gwaine 

“Let’s get going” Arthur said. It wasn’t long before they were nearing the border to Oden’s kingdom. Arthur had remained silent for the most of the journey. And wouldn't reply to any of Merlin's comments or jokes with the knights. They decided they would make the rest of the way on foot. Then there was a noise 

“Quick bandits” Merlin replied 

“Really its probably just a deer Merlin” Arthur dismissed

Merlin turned to him and said under his breath “Arthur I can see the path ahead there are 4 bandits ahead we need to take cover” Arthurs jaw was set yet another lie Merlin told him but there was something in Merlin’s eyes that made him trust him

“Everyone hide” Arthur commands. Everyone takes cover behind trees or bushes in twos Merlin and Arthur are together. As the bandits appear Arthur notices their tracks before he says anything Merlin mutters something under his breath. Arhtur just watches as a ton of leaves sundenly covers their tracks then Merlin says something else and the trees start to move in the other direction. 

“you’ve done this before” Arthur says looking at Merlin “All these years Merlin you never once sought any credit” Arthur says in awe. 

“That’s not why I do it” Merlin replied “Come on” He said to Arthur re-joining the group

“We need to rest Hilda and Mithian need to slow down” Gaius announced. 

“Alright we will make camp here for the night” Arthur said. He started to set up a camp it was late and didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep. Arthur was taking watch Merlin kept tossing and turning he finally sat up. 

“I can’t sleep” Merlin said all of a sudden there was a sharp wind and the fire went out Merlin went to restart it using flints. 

“Why don’t you use magic” Arthur asked a hint of rage in his voice

“Habit I suppose…” Merlin looked around to check that everyone else was asleep “that felt strange”. A moment passed in silence. Merlin came and sat beside Arthur near the fire. Arthur turned to Merlin looking into his eyes.

“I thought I knew you” Arthur said his heart feels like its been shattered into a million pieces 

“Im still the same person” Merlin tried to reassure Arthur

“I trusted you” Arthur looked as if Merlin had literally stabbed him in the back. Merlin wanted to break down in this moment and tell Arthur how sorry he was but he knew it was no good Arthur was never going to see him the same way again.

“I’m sorry” Merlin replied looking down away from the king

“I’m sorry too” Arthur replied Merlin looked up in surprise did the king really just apologies to him. They sat there for a few minuets in awkward silence. Merlin decided to get up and put Arthur’s boots by the fire to dry. 

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked as Merlin got up

“They need drying.” Merlin said 

“Why are you doing this? why are you still behaving like a servant?” Arthur asked 

“Its my destiny as it has been since the day we met” Merlin said sitting back down next to Arthur. Arthur smiled. It was the first time he’d seen Arthur smile the whole trip 

“I tried to take your head off with a mase” Arthur said laughing 

“And I stopped you using magic” Merlin said looking slightly smug 

“You cheated” Arthur said punching his arm slightly too hard

“You were going to kill me” Merlin replied

“I should off” Arthur gritted his teeth saying these words he would never want to hurt Merlin but there was this thing inside him which told him magic was evil that he should have ended it right then and there. Merlin looked hurt which made Arthur feel even worse. 

“I’m glad you didn’t” Merlin said “Arthur some men are born to plough fields some to be great physisians others to be great kings me I was born to serve you Arthur and I’m proud of that and I wouldn’t change a thing. I am and have always been happy to be your servant till the day I die” Arthur looked at Merlin like he’d seen Merlin for the first time. 

“You’ve risked your life so many times coming on these missions Merlin why? I’m nothing special I may be a king but the power you hold a title can mean nothing in comparison.” Arthur explains

“I do this because of who you are, without you Camelot is nothing” Merlin said searching Arthurs face for him to realise how great it truly is 

“There was a time when that was true but now there are many that could fill the crown” Arthur replied

“There’ll never be another like you Arthur” Merlin said placing his hand over Arthur’s “I am also here Arthur because your my friend and I don’t want to loose you” Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin a tear fell from Arthur’s face Merlin wiped it away. 

“Merlin…. I don’t know what to say” Arthur stuttered out. Arthur started to lean towards Merlin’s hand that was on his cheek. Merlin moved his hand behind Arthurs head and gently tugged it forward towards him. His body moving like a robot because this can’t be happening Arthur would never actually want to kiss him. They were so close now they could feel eachothers breath on their faces. Just as they were about to kiss Gwaine moved in his sleep and coughed. It seemed to break Arthur away from Merlin like he was in some kind of trance before. Arthur jerked away. 

“We need to get some sleep big day tomorrow Merlin” Arthur said turning over and curling up to go to sleep. Merlin huffed had he just imagined all of that? They were about to kiss right it wasn’t his imagination. Merlin rolled over to the other side. 

“Oh and Merlin I forgive you” Arthur said. And Merlin felt like he could breath for the first time in a week. Arthur knew about everything and he didn’t hate him. Merlin had never felt such a weight lifted off his shoulders. And with that Merlin fell asleep easily for the first time since he arrived in Camelot.


	5. Merlin saves Arthur... again and things start to heat up between the pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin saves Arthur in more ways than one. Arthur finally sees everything that Merlin has done for him and has some other realisations.

Arthur’s POV 

Arthur woke up aching all over. His armour was heavy and sleeping in it always gave him a sore neck. He was the first awake he rolled over and saw Merlin sleeping soudly next to him. He couldn’t help himself he reached out and brushed a bit of hair from the side of Merlin’s face. He knew now everything that Merlin had done for him he was truly the bravest man that Arthur had ever met. Arthur had been thinking it for a while but now with everything he knew it confirmed it. Arthur wanted to just give into the urge to hug into Merlin but he was too scared that someone would wake up and find them. If people found it hard to exept his love for Gwen because she was a servant how would people react to him with a servant and a man and a Sorcerer. He knew his knights would accept it but the whole of Camelot that was asking too much. Arthur huffed standing up.

“Right everyone time to get moving” He announced. There was a few groggy moans from the knights but within a matter of minuets everyone was almost ready to go. Mithian went to bathe while the knights were loading up the last few bits. 

“Merlin would you go fill up my water” Mithian asked Merlin. Arthur was trying his best not to look over and ease drop but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Merlin. 

“Oh no need” Merlin said offering Mithian his water. He always was so kind. 

“I’d really prefer my own” Mithian inisted. Merlin grabbed it and headed towards the nearby water supply. This was a perfect opportunity to speak to Merlin alone. Arthur started to follow him. 

“Arthur can you go over the plans again I’m worried about my masters in jail will they be alright” Hilda said

“Of course” Arthur replied gathering the knights together. Hilda was right they had only gone through the plan once. Hilda wondered back off Arthur assumed to be with her mistress Mithian. They were just packing up ready to go when Arthur turned around realising that Merlin was not there. 

“Where’s Merlin” Arthur asked

“I’ll go look for him” Gaius replied after a few minuets Arthur heard a shout 

“Arthurrr!!” Gaius shouted. Arthur ran towards the scream. When he got there, he saw Merlin lying on the ground unconscious

“Gaius what happened?” 

“He’s suffered a blow to the head. He might have fallen over” Gaius said but something out his voice didn’t fill Arthur with confidence. Even so it did sound like something that Merlin would do. Arthur contemplated his options for a minute. They must keep going if they have any chance of saving Mithian’s father. 

“We cannot wait Gaius and Gwaine stay here with Merlin the rest of us must move on” Arthur said he then turned to Gwaine privately and said “Take good care of him Gwaine”

“I will protect him with my life” Gwaine assured Arthur. And with that the group departed. They keep going following Mithian’s directions. They walked into a small cave, swords at the ready but they were greeted with no one. 

“I don’t understand” Arthur said turning to Mithian confusion visible on his face. 

“Arthur I’m..” That’s all Mithain got to say before they were surrounded by Odens men.

“I don’t understand what wrong have I done to you?” He shouted at Mithian. Oden appeared in front of Arthur and he was sure this was going to be it. Mithian ran into the arms of her father who looked worse for wear. At least that part of the story was true. 

“Appearances can be deceiving…” Arthur heard a voice behind him say “Dear brother” realisation hit him. Hilda was Morgana 

“Morgana I should have known” Arthur clenched his jaw how could he have been so stupid and not seen what was right there in front of him. Merlin’s funny feeling had been right, he should have trusted him. 

Merlin’s POV

Merlin startles into awakens, Gaius must have used magic to bring him around. 

“Thank you, Gaius where is, everyone?” 

“Arthur and the others have gone on to save Mithian’s father” 

“It’s a trap Gaius Morgana is Hilda. Gwaine come on we must get to Arthur he is walking straight into a trap!” Merlin and Gwaine break out into a run towards the castle. When Merlin reaches the cave Gwaine agrees to create a distraction to let Merlin get inside. Merlin peaks around the side where he sees Oden and Morgana in front of Arthur a sword to his neck. Merlin needs a bigger distraction. He creates an earthquake everyone panics. Merlin runs into the room

“Merlin” Arthur shouts his face lighting up 

“Let’s go” Merlin replies. Once everyone has left the cave he blasts Morgana back with his magic. They run and run for what seems like forever but they have to slow down for Mithian and her father. 

Arthur’s POV

“We will lead them away, Go” Arthur shouts to Mithian, her father and the knights. They run off. He glances at Merlin and gives him a small nod and a smile. “you knew didn’t you about Morgana” 

“I just knew something was wrong I didn’t know it was her” Merlin responded breathlessly.

“So you’re not an idiot that was another lie” Arthur says rolling his eyes

“No, its just another part of my charm” Merlin says grinning at Arthur

Oden’s men appeared all around them they took off into another run until the reached a dead end. They turned around and were met with Oden himself. 

“Merlin let me handle this” Arthur warns. He would be damded if he would let merlin use magic in single combat he needed to know that he was a good fighter without magic. Oden and him fought Oden fought hard but Arthurs stealth was no match for him. Arthur had him pinned to his knees on the floor sword at his throat. He lifts his sword up ready to kill Oden 

“Arthur! Stop think about what your doing what good with this achieve how many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?” Arthur takes deep breath’s he has wanted to kill Oden since the day he Murdered his father but Merlin was right. 

“he is right this is no answer”

“Finish it finish it and be done” Oden spat the words at him

“What then? You people will seek revenge and a war without end” 

“There is no other way” Oden bites back

“A truce binding our kingdoms to peace Oden we cannot let it end like this” 

“You killed my son” Oden’s anger was clear to see 

“You killed my father” Arthur shouted back “We have both lost much at each other’s hand I’m offering you a chance take it take it” Arthur said putting his sword down and offering Oden his hand 

“So be it a truce it is” Oden took his hand and agreed. Arthur and Merlin left quickly in case Oden changed his mind and soon caught up with the others they made their way back to Camelot together. Gaius and Merlin just finished tending to Mithian’s and her father’s wounding in the castle when Arthur and Gwen walk in.

“Oden has withdrawn his troops from Nemith and its lands” Arthur announces 

“All thanks to you” Mithian says with a smile 

“Well everyone played their part” Arthur said looking over Mithian shoulder and smiling at Merlin giving him a small nod of appreciation

“I know I played mine” Mithian said drawing Arthur’s attention back to her

“Mithian you don’t need to apologise you had no choice I would have done the same if it was my father”

“I’m not as fortunate to have a king like you” 

“It is I who is fortunate Camelot would be nothing without the courage and loyalty of it’s friends” Arthur said bowing and leaving the room with Gwen. 

“You could have killed Oden you had every reason but you did something much more important you gave the people of this land hope of a better future” Gwen said as she walked along side Arthur

“Well Merlin should take some of the credit turns out he’s not entirely stupid”

“So you worked things out then?” Gwen said with a grin. “I knew you would. Guessing he’s back as your servant then?” Gwen enquired. Shit Arthur had totally forgotten to rehire Merlin. 

“I’ll be right back” Arthur said running back towards Mithian’s chambers. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued walking. Arthur knocked on the door and Merlin happened to open it.   
“Ahh Merlin just the person I was looking for” Arthur said 

“Sire” Merlin said 

“So how would you feel about coming back to work… As my man servant I mean” A small blush creeping up on the kings cheeks 

“I would be honoured sire” Merlin said smiling.

“Great see you tomorrow” Arthur said smiling as he turns and walked away

Merlin’s POV

Merlin walked into Arthur’s chambers in the morning and Arthur was already dressed and sitting at his desk writing a speech. 

“Your dressed! And What are you doing there?” Merlin asked 

“Writing a speech so it would help if you could be quiet so I could concentrate” Arthur said not looking up from his paper. Merlin just wanted things to go back to normal had he been naïve to think that that would happen so soon. He carried on with his duties.

“Well sire could you pick out your clothes for the feast this evening so I could wash them” Merlin asked

“I’m the king Merlin you can’t tell me what to do” Arthur said looking up at Merlin with a smug look. 

“I always have… I’m not going to change now” Merlin said walking towards the desk. Arthur looked at Merlin and even though things seemed to be back to a sort of normal there was something different now between them. Something more than before.

“I don’t want you to change Merlin… I want you to always be you… I’m sorry about how I treated you” Arthur said actually apologising to Merlin. 

“You don’t need to apologise sire I don’t want things to change between us um I mean I don’t want you to think differently of me now you know I have magic. You have always treated me fairly even if you an arrogant prat some days” Merlin said the grin on his face growing 

“Oh is that how it is?” Arthur teased “suppose you don’t want a day off then”

“Well I didn’t say that…” Merlin said

“I was going to give you two as well” 

“That’s generous… “Merlin said looking at Arthur’s face he could tell that he wasn’t being serious “your joking aren’t you” 

“you guessed it” Arthur said “Merlin could you gather everyone in the throne room please I have an important announcement to make” 

“This wouldn’t be the speech you are writing would it”

“It is Merlin”

“Care to share” 

“Nope” Arthur responded 

“Alright dollop head ill gather the people” Merlin said leaving his chambers why was Arthur being so secretive. 

Throne Room where the council was gathered. Arthur was standing at the front of the room speech in hand

“people, nobles and knights of Camelot, thank you for joining me today. (pause) For many years I believed magic to be a evil thing something to be despised, to be hated. I and many of you here today have known how the powers of magic have corrupted many, even those such as Morgana who we all loved greatly was overcome by the power that Magic brings. However these thoughts are old fashioned to classify all those who have magic as evil because of one person is quite frankly idiotic. My father was wrong to persecute those with magic for there are some out there who work to save the kingdom and help it prosper. There are those who have nothing but love in their hearts even when their kind has been killed for century’s. Well I say no more! How can I call myself a just and caring king when I segregate those who are different. From this day forward Magic will no longer be outlawed in Camelot and I hope that you will all accept this and learn to prosper together. For throughout my time as king the one thing which I have learnt above all else is that we are stronger together!” 

The room erupted into a mixture of whisper and cheering. Merlin was crying could this really be happening Arthur finally accepted him for who he was. Not only that he no longer had to hide who he really was from anyone. Gaius squeezed his arm looking at Merlin and smiling. He was happy that Merlin could finally be free. 

Arthur’s chambers 

“You could have told me you were going to legalise magic!” Merlin said bursting through the door

“I wanted it to be a surprise Merlin” Arthur said turning to look at Merlin. They were standing so close. 

“Thank you Arthur” Merlin said wrapping his Arms around him. “You don’t understand how much this means to me” Arthur broke away from the hug and looked at Merlin whose smile was brighter than Arthur had ever seen it. Arthur gave him a friendly tap on the arm then moved to the table to sort out all the hundreds of bits of paper he’d used trying to write that speech.

“I think I finally get you Merlin” Arthur said still looking the pile of papers

“Is that so Sire?” Merlin said drying the tears from his eyes

“Yes you are intelligent and wise and powerful…” Wow Merlin thought it was almost too good to be true “ and a clotpole!” Arthur finished while sitting down. And there it is Merlin thought 

“That’s my word” The bickering had resumed as normal

“yes and it suits you perfectly…oh Merlin don’t forget to polish my Armour for tonight” Arthur says

“yes sire” Merlin goes to grab the armour which is on the table next to Arthur. Arthur grabs Merlin’s hand 

“Sire?” Merlin questions looking down at him 

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before thank you and umm I guess you see the thing is” 

“out with it Arthur”

“I do want things to change… between us I mean” 

“Oh” Merlin says looking down and starts to walk away but Arthur tightens his grip on Merlin’s hand while standing up forcing Merlin to face him again 

“No Merlin not like that I mean I think there is something here, Something more than just friendship and loyalty… something like…. Love” Arthur says almost so quiet Merlin didn’t hear it. Merlin drops Arthur’s armour Did the king really just admit that he loves Merlin no it can’t be happening this must all be a dream.

“you you what?” Merlin questioned 

“Merlin I…” Arthur didn’t get to finish because Merlin was pinning Arthur up against the wall kissing him passionately. It took Arthur by shock initially but then Arthur leaned into Merlin pushing his knee in between Merlin’s legs which Merlin responded to my moaning. They were making out like this for what felt like hours when they hear someone clear their throat behind them.

“Huuummm” Gwen clearly her throat, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t seen this coming. If anything she was surprised that it hadn’t happened before. The pair broke apart. 

“Gwen… I ummm I” Arthur stutters looking for words any damn words

“It’s alright Arthur I thought this might happen actually I thought it already had” She says with a slight laugh. “I’m sure we can come to some kind of understanding” She finishes.   
“Gwen thank you” Arthur says. Gwen smiles back at him 

“I’ll leave you to it Sire, Merlin” She says whilst leaving the room with the smuggest look on her face

“Come back here” Arthur says pulling Merlin in for another kiss. This kiss is different from the last one it seem to be intoxicating. Merlin’s head is spinning he finally has everything he ever wanted. Everything he never in a million year thought was possible. Merlin broke the kiss. 

“What will everyone think Arthur I’m just a servant and you’re a king” Merlin says looking down Arthur looked at Merlin slightly confused

“you are so much more than that, without your magic I wouldn’t have the kingdom I have today and I don’t care what everyone else thinks. I know in my heart this is right” Arthur says lifting Merlins head up. 

Merlin grins “does that mean I don’t have to be your servant anymore?” Merlin questions clearly not being serious 

“What happened to I’m happy to be your servant until the day I day” Arthur said mocking the words of Merlin a few days ago. 

“Well times change” Merlin responded 

“Not that much” Arthur came back with 

“Yeah your probably right” Merlin replies smiling at Arthur kissing him again. Arthur broke the kiss as there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in" 

“Sire you presence is required in the armoury” Leon said 

“Ill be right there” Arthur replied 

“sorry did I interrupt something?” Leon question

“NOPE NO” Arthur and Merlin say at the same time. Leon looks at them suspiciously

“because if I did you would have my total support” Leon reassured nodding at the pair “I mean the other night you weren’t exactly subtle” Merlin and Arthur exchanged confused looks “The ‘poetry’” Leon said using his finger to show quotation marks around the word poetry. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “I’ll be right there Leon” Leon left the room

“you didn’t correct him?” Merlin asked 

“yeah well he’d find out sooner or later… right I need to see what he wants” Arthur said turning to head to the armoury. Merlin starts to follow him 

“Where are you going?” Arthur questions 

“With you to the armoury” Merlin replies smiling 

“Ahhh you see you are still my servant and I do believe you have chores to be getting on with… Have fun” Arthur says starting to walk away just before he leaves his chambers, he gives Merlin a cheeky wink on the way out. Merlin grabs Arthur armour and starts polishing it for the first time he didn’t mind polishing. He was just daydreaming about Arthur. There was this stupid smile he knew was on his face but he couldn’t help it he finally had everything he ever wanted.


End file.
